


Love Lasts Lifetimes

by RebeccaYorke99



Category: Being Human (UK), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaYorke99/pseuds/RebeccaYorke99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met unto two different circumstances; Hal wanted something different for the first time in his life. She wanted to have her faith restored back into humanity, she prayed for something - someone exciting! </p><p>They didn't expect to meet, they didn't expect to have the adventures and they certainly didn't expect to fall for each other! </p><p>This is their story..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hal's day 

Saturday 8th August 1530 

It was just a normal Saturday for Hal, he got up, he met with vampires, he fed, he dined, he had small gatherings.. this happened every Saturday. So much so he was sick to the brim of it! Hal started to hate waking up, meeting and greeting, he hated eating and regretted feeding, he wanted to die. He wanted something different, he wanted excitement, adventure. Hal was a young vampire, he could go anywhere, do anything, be anyone! And already he was dying to get away, he even tried going dry - his mentor (appointed by Mr Snow to keep an eye on his favourite vampire) Ellis Harrison was an Old One, Ellis saw potiential in Hal but felt like his babysitter making sure he doesn't go over the top, getting him out of the murder scenes before The Men came and cleared up, making sure he doesn't get caught, stabbed, staked, etc... Ellis was much, much better than this! He used to be the favourite, he used to be the star - all his hard work , forgotten about and Ellis' prize? ; He is the career of the young star who took his place. Ellis wanted Hal out of the way and fast. 

Saturday 15th August 1530 

Mr Snow had called for Hal, today was different, today was big, Hal knew he just couldn't put his finger on it. Mr Snow never called for anyone especially for Hal, he wasn't anyone special or so Hal thought but in Mr Snow's eyes he was the recruit of the century because Hal was different, he was damaged as a human growing up in a brothel with 12 mothers, he stabbed a man who had hurt his real mother - Constance- in the back at the age of 5, Hal had a hard life and had a sickening rage inside of him that was awakened by the vampire gene. In the first 5 years of being a recruit Hal was bored of his low-key maker with all his rules and regulations he would say to Hal "Now, you don't want to feed too fast. You don't want to get noticed too quickly, you don't want to do this,, you should never go there and say that or be this!" Hal was exaghusted of his small minded, under- achiving, boring , useless prick of a maker who didn't go far in 100 years of being a vampire so Hal decided to put him out of his misery one night when they went out for 'food', before they could choose their victims; Hal called him over to give him a drink from behind the bar, he gave his drink and when his maker wasn't looking Hal smashed a wooden stool picked up a leg and swiftly swirled round and staked him, Hal then softly and quietly said "Thanks for the gift, now, kindly fuck off!" His maker then turnt to ash and Hal left. Hal went on a rampage killing everyone in his way from Orsha, Turkey to Norwich, England. This was 4 years earlier. That got Hal his place beside Ellis and amoungst Old Ones. 

Hal entered Mr Snow's chambers with Ellis by his side. Mr Snow was drinking out of a decanter when he heard Hal enter the room, Mr Snow placed his glass onto the table and welcomed Hal with a handshake and Ellis with a nod. "Hal, My star! Drink?" before Hal could answer he was handed the drink and then Mr snow proceeded "Now, I have a job for you, a big job, someone, some human has made a laughing stock of me and of course I want them dead but that will be hard as they work in the palace, so, I want you two to kill their favourite and destroy them internally"  
Hal had finished his drink and questioned the job "Who is the favourite?" Mr Snow replied "Anne Boleyn, you will find her at the Royal church tonight at 8 if she is late then you can wait!" Hal was puzzeled to who had pissed off Mr Snow so much and was intrigued as to what they had done. "My Lord" Hal started "Who is the person we are trying to hurt" Mr Snow's smile had turned to a frown, Mr Snow paused before he said "A woman"


	2. Love Lasts Lifetimes

Saturday 15th August 1530   
5:00am, Amelia woke up to a sunrise, she got changed into her favourite royal blue dress, today was no different from any other. Amelia was getting pretty fed up of it, ever since her fourth husband - her first human husband- had been brutally murdered she just lost all hope and happiness with the Earth. She couldn't go back to Gallifrey no matter how much she wanted to, it was impossible there was a war on. Amelia hadn't the faintest clue if her family was safe all she knew was that her duties and home was here on Earth now.   
Amelia is 431 years old, she had knowledge unbeknown to the still developing world, she had given up all hope of change and excitement, the fake smile was all that helped her through it, no-one knew she cried at night, no-one bothered to ask. Everyone knew about Edward and Amelia but no-one knew she was Gallifreyan and she couldn't even see her family, her mother, her father and most importantly her brother, who was always travelling. No one knew apart from Anne Boleyn, she was the talk of the town, the only Boleyn girl to turn the king down. Anne and Henry VIII were becoming close to each other, Amelia could see it. People speculated that the only reason Amelia was Catherine's head lady in waiting is because she slept with the King, but that was utter rubbish- that was later- She had been in the royal household since the age of Henry V. Amelia was considered a family heirloom but kept a secret from the public, of course. Amelia was an ailen, she was from a different world, Earth just wasn't ready for that apart from the Royal family, they knew how to deal with it because Henry had written a little manual on how to be King/Queen and   
Amelia was No.1;  
Let Amelia keep her job, let her be your friend, lover, mother, sister etc. Because she is worth every second.   
Amelia used to take the new King/ Queen up to Gallifrey as a coronation present up in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Amelia couldn't do that anymore, Anne and Henry were the last ones she took up to Gallifrey before the war started, granted it is only a civil war but its still far too dangerous. Amelia treasured Anne and Henry before everone else. They were her familiars and they were worried she was becoming miserable.   
5pm   
Anne had to go to mass, to confess, pray and have her alone time without Catherine. Amelia would always join her but she just wanted a drink and to go to bed. Amelia went downstairs to say goodbye to Anne.   
"Right, are you ready Anne?" Amelia asked, handing her a cross, looking exhausted  
"Yes, I do this every week, please Amy, go to bed, get rest and be at peace" Anne put her hands on Amelia's shoulders and hugged her Amelia hugged back   
"How can I be at peace when I am neglecting my duties as a friend, to look after you"   
"I am not a child anymore, and anyways after everything you have shown me, it is my firm belief I could take on a few people or too" Anne said with a grin on her face   
"Very amusing, just be cautious and do not stay too late, there have been reports of incidents happening to political figures"   
"Do not be worried, ok? After all I know the protocal, if anyone strange approaches me I should lure them back here for my own saftety and let you beat...."   
Amelia paused waiting for the end, Anne did not want to say it, her face showed evident frustraition   
"Beat the holy spirit out of them, look I really must be going, I will be back before you know it" Anne hugged Amelia one more time before stepping into her carriage   
"Be careful" Amelia said with her eyes wide open, as the carriage left, Amelia worried like a mother about Anne's absence


	3. Love Lasts Lifetimes

Chapter 3 - Meet and Greet 

Hal and Ellis are in the forest waiting upon Anne to get out of church 

"Ow" Hal says sharply 

"What!" Ellis replies 

"Fucking twigs on these bushes keep poking me"

"Oh, get over it - Hal look there she is!"

It takes Hal a minute to realise Ellis has left, the plan springs into action they run about a mile up and Anne heads towards her carriage, she says goodbye to the priests. The carriage drives off and reaches near where Hal and Ellis are stationed. 

Suddenly, the coach comes to an abrupt hault Anne jolts forward and then there is a thud from above and gurgling, then Anne sees a mangled body dropped right in front of her, she is both horrified and petrified, she sees a faint figure step out of the shadows; Hal. 

"Hello, Anne" Hal said with a eerie tone

"W,,who a,,are ,,, y,,you?!" Anne questions trying to stay calm and remember what Amelia had told her to do. 

"I'm Henry Yorke and the man above you is my associate Mr Ellis Harrison, we are vampires abushing you to send a message to your friend"  
Hal says opening the carriage door 

"What has she done?" Anne has regained control over her emotions but is curious 

"She has humiliated our boss; Mr Snow, and he wants revenge but as her reputation proceeds her she is a tricky one"

"So your going to kill me instead" Anne starts to panic again 

"Now, shes getting it!" Ellis jumps down and says in a patronizing tone 

"Wait, you didn't ask what vampires were" Hal is intrigued "I'm guessing you know" Anne nods 

"How?" Hal prods further 

"My friend" Anne responds

"Well she has knowledge past her time, now time to kill you!"

"WAIT!" Anne exclaims, she has remembered that Amelia told her to lure them back to the palace, they were men ,Anne thought , it should be easy  
"You could kill my friend instead, after all she is the one who has humilated and offended your boss" 

"She has a point, Ellis, I mean Mr Snow would reward us greatly" Hal took Anne's side, this could be new and exciting. Hal thought who ever this woman is, she is remarkable as she knows about vampires and has pissed Mr Snow off a great amount 

"Where is she?" Ellis questioned 

"At the palace but I could get you in, someone posing as my drvier and the other a friend" Anne believed she had tricked them because only she knew what they were about to get 

"That's settled then, Ellis will pose as the driver and I will accompany you in the passenger's seat"  
Hal arranged and they set off immediatly. 

Hal had gone the whole journey without talking to Anne, but this woman was playing on his mind, she could be his way out, his recluse, he needed information 

"So, this woman, your friend, whats her name?" Hal questioned 

"Why?" Anne was angered by the fact that he would ask such a trival question but then she thought he was after something, she saw a sadness in his eyes which determined that his lifestyle was boring him 

"I just asked" Hal replied 

Anne was now interested in him 

"Did you imagine your life would turn out like this, sorry I can't rememeber your name?" Anne prodded for answers 

"Hal and no I didn't" 

"Do you want to be free?" Anne continued 

"Very much!" Hal replied with a desperate expression 

"She can help you and you can help her" 

This was the last thing that was mentioned before the halt and journeys end. They were through the gates and in the courtyard  
A pat indicated Anne's time to run and fetch Amelia 

Hal turned back into Henry " I will give you a 10 second headstart.. 1" before he got to two Anne ran for dear life, she looked back and kept running  
until she burst into Amelia's chamber, Amelia was up and pacing, Anne ran into her arms

"V....Vam.....ppppiiiress" Anne said breathlessly 

"Ok,, take it easy" A smile apperead on Amelia's face as she went to fix herself , by the way Anne ran, she could tell it was men. Amelia popped on her blue vail 

Hal and Ellis had followed Anne and crept up on the girls "Knock knock" Hal sarcastically said 

Amelia unveiled with a smile, she dropped her vail and shawl to the ground "Hello boys"  
Hal was astonshined by her beauty but he stayed in character, he was hooked in secret 

"I take it your the one who had humilated Mr Snow!" Hal said

"Yep, what are you too then his bodyguards" 

"No, we are his recruits" Hal replied still amazed by her 

Amelia started to walk towards them but stood at a distance, Hal's heart started racing, that was new! 

"One thing stopping you, the door!" Amelia laughed Hal thought her laugh was gorgeous

"I believe that is very much the case, so you have control, well done, but either way your trapped" Hal swiftly replied 

"Is that sass, sir? I don't like my men sassy" Amelia said folding her arms 

"Yes, I don't like my women in control but life's hard" Hal leant against the door 

Amelia came in closer and said "Tough" she then began a monolougue  
Hal shuddered as he could smell her perfume when she turnt around 

"So, boys this leaves us in a tricky situation, I believe we have 1 out of 2 options. A- We scream and people come and expose you" 

"Hmm, I don't like that option" Hal butted in 

"Shh, B- While you remain powerless, and we have the upper advantage, I could climb out of the window and run for my life alert authorites excetra excetra, what do you think of that one... oh sorry we haven't been properly introduced, my mother always taught me if i was always in a life threatening situation I should introduce myself and then get the fuck out of there. So, boys names, credentials ?" Hal thought the way her hair flipped whenever she moved was exquitstite and the way she smiled with a peaking dimple was beautiful, he didn't want to kill her, for once, he didn't think about blood and he didn't think about her death, he thought about what it would be like to stop that elegant beautiful with a kiss. Hal was surprised at his new found feelings 

Ellis began "I'm Ellis Harrison and -" 

" I'm sorry, I didn't ask you, I asked you!" She pointed at Hal and he snapped out of the daydream "Oh.." Hal regained his smoothness "I'm Henry Yorke and yourself?" 

Amelia smirked "I'm Amelia James,, so is there a Mrs Yorke?" 

Hal leant in and said "Not yet!" giving Amelia a litte wink she became flustered, to Amelia he was divine, she couldn't explain what he made her feel, she felt sick with the butterflies and sweaty on her hands, she bit her lip and moved around so that he wouldn't notice so much. She was like a teenager again! Could he be the one?! No, surely not hes a murdering vampire who would rather kill her than marry her, he was playing mind games but somehow Amelia felt compelled to snog him, after all he was flirting 

"Oh please tell me your not flirting" Ellis sounded quite disgusted by the whole thing 

"Shhh, you" Amelia was hooked 

They spoke for at least another hour and the longer the conversation, the flirting intensified. Ellis saw a change in Hal, he laughed and flirted, this wasn't the fearsome Lord Harry he knew, Mr Snow would disown him, if he ran after her, Ellis noticed a strange noise outside but couldn't hear anything over the laughing and remarks being made. This could be Ellis' chance to get rid of Hal but over the last 2 days he had quite liked Hal. 

Anne noticed how happy Amelia was,she hadn't been like this with anyone but she was apparently this happy with Edward, despite Hal wanting to kill her,she wanted him to stay. 

Amelia fell for him but heard the TARDIS and knew her 2 hours of fun had come to an end, so she signalled to Anne to open the window.  
Ellis nudged Hal to kill them 

Hal knew she was going to see him again, he didn't want to kill her, he refused, his whole body shouted at him telling him to carry on talking 

A silence crept and this was Hal's ending "Ladies, this has been amusing and time consuming but I think we better get down to buisness" Hal noticed they had shifted back 

"Quite, frankly, if you want to get to buisness, your gonna have to catch us Mr Yorke" She winked "Now, Anne,, Ciao!" 

Hal ran in after her, Anne had jumped out the window, Hal ran in the room and out of panic bit Amelia's arm, she screamed out in pain, and slapped him and then jumped, he snapped out of it and Ellis ran in, they watched them run 

"Leave them, it's not worth it!" Ellis said 

"Yeah, let's get out of here" Hal watched her as she looked back and ran into the TARDIS, he knew he would see her again. He would make it happen  
"Come on Hal!" Ellis called 

Hal and Ellis left the palace


	4. Love Lasts Lifetimes

Chapter 4 - A Blast from the past 

 

Hal thought about Amelia, he replayed that night over and over again in his head. Hal wanted to see her again, he wanted to be with her. Hal had often imagined himself with her and then in a turn of events he imagined himself ripping her throat out and he heard the same cry that she made when he bit her, thoughts like this and several different ways of killing her such was natural beause he was still Lord Harry despite Hal pulling through. Mr Snow relished in these murderous thought and told Hal to 'keep true' Hal wanted to feel his heart racing, he wanted to feel lust, he wanted to feel safe and he had longed for a change of scenary. He knew her lifestyle was different and in some ways safe, she had routine and she had company ; all requirements to help Hal go dry. Hal needed to find her. 

Amelia thought of how smooth he was, how confident and sassy. Seriously, she didn't know a man could have that much sass, he was wonderful, dark and mysterous and so handsome, she was intrigued in his past, Anne mentioned Hal changed in personality she said "One minute he was evil and set to kill mode the next he was forlorn" Amelia saw that about him, the way everytime she spoke and the other vampire wasn't looking he isolated himself and then regained strength like he could switch between the lie and the truth. At times like this she was happy her brother was back at this moment she heard the TARDIS noise from the palace hallway, she popped her head out the door and ran into the TARDIS, where her brother was waiting as soon as she got inside they hugged each other. 

"Hello, how have you been?" Amelia's brother asked her freeing himself from his sisters deathly grip 

"I'm fine, I'm alive, oh I'm sorry about that night, you can ask questions now if you want" Amelia responded 

"Ok, what happend?" Her brother went to the console and flipped a switch that started the TARDIS and sat down 

"Ok well, I've met someone" Amelia started 

"That's good" 

"But" 

"But?" Amelia's brother interupted again 

"He's a -"

"He's a ?" 

"DOCTOR! Let me speak without you constantly butting in" 

"Ok" 

"So as I said I've met someone and he is handsome, mysterous but theres a catch, and your going to disagree but I don't care, Hes a vampire called Hal and he was trying to kill Anne and myself, with another vampire because their old one Mr Snow was the vampire I pissed off - badly - and now I want to learn more about Hal by going into the past, his past to be precise and see why he is shady. So.. what do you think" 

The Doctor was stunned, he had heard his twin sister say some shit in the past but he knew she was only joking, but this time, he actually believes shes 100% serious and whether or not he should listen to every bone in his body disagreeing with it, was another matter, all he cared about was Amelia's happiness and he hadn't seen that in a while- the civil war was over - he could disappear and have fun again, Gallifrey was still there and not going anywhere. The Doctor hadn't said a word for at least 5 minutes now, he was just staring into space he needed to say something and fast but also something to tell Amelia he was happy with it. 

"Doctor? Brother?" Amelia stood up from her seat and snapped her fingers in front of him 

"Allons-y" The Doctor said, "Where to, date?" 

"Hmm, let me think, I can't tell his precise age because he was recruited young I'm guessing, so I'm going to say he can't be much older than the King so 1490? Must have been just born so let's go to 1508, yeah go to that date London, Cheapside" 

They arrive in the back-end of Cheapside, not a soul in sight, The Doctor was still in shock as to what his sister had told him but put on a brave face for her. God knows, how much stress this war has put on her and her husband dying. Just as The Doctor was deep in thought walking alongside his excited twin sister as they walk around to the tiny brothel on the side, Amelia bumps into him the 18 year old Hal. He's covered in blood, he barges past as his mother Constance runs outside, tears streaming down her face "Harry, Harry please don't !" She sobs uncontrollably 

Amelia is gobsmacked "Look, you talk to the mother and I will go after him, he won't recognise me yet" before The Doctor could answer, Amelia ran after the troubled young adult. She catches up with him.   
"Hey, Harry! Stop. Stop!" She runs in front of him " Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to keep walking off while a lady is running after you"   
Harry has sat down on a street corner on a stool, his head in his hands and hes panting, scrunching his hands up, shaking his legs and to Amelia appears to be getting very agitated.   
"Harry?" Amelia continues to talk and then 

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT" Hal snapped this was a side that was hidden in Hal, the vampirism gives him an excuse to be like this but Amelia is witnessing raw rage 

"Before, you fucking ask again! NO, No she didn't because I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING NOTION as to who my fucking mother is? I'M A BASTARD and everyone on this fucking street who enters that brothel takes advantage of those women, they have all induividually raised me, because who-ever my mother is, she left me alone, a child! I have nothing to loose, so thats why I'm covered in blood and have blood around my lip, because yet again another fucking bastard came to the brothel looking to take more advantage and use those whores I call my mothers.!! SO WHO EVER YOU ARE, I would fucking leave me alone I don't need your fucking charitiy" Hal took all his energy and shouted right into Amelia's blank face and she - for a split second - was scared of him - a boy of 18, she thought if he was covered in blood then he was capable of much more than what he looks capable of and if this is him before he becomes a vampire then she is frightened to see how he got his Lord Harry reputation - but at the same time she is excited! And falls in love a little bit more! 

Hal is now, crying with the anger and the rage that is inside him, Amelia stands there emotions flooding her whole body, she is unable to move all she does is stand there, while he sits back on the stool outside a pub. 

She slowly goes over to him and puts her hand on his back and says nothing except "I know what you feel like" Hal looks up and says "How?"   
"My eyes, there old and believe me boy, seen much more conflict then your lifes worth, I know how it feels feeling so alone, so isolated and not even able to breath, but never just seep into the background and die, shout, yell, scream! Let the world hear you, until you feel another hand just say yes to whatever option your given and go with it" Amelia walks back in the direction they came. Hal is still violent and angry, he doesn't know what to do, what to say. He takes her advice, he goes with the option he's given and Hal runs after her and takes her hand "Will you help me?" 

They walk back to the brothel, laughing and giggling. They walk in to see the magistrate standing there with many guards ready to arrest Hal. Amelia keeps her head down.   
"Henry Yorke?" the magistrate questions , Hal takes a big gulp and grips Amelia's hand tight, Amelia thinks of a plan   
"You are under arrest as being responsible for the deaths of 12 lords who have entered this whore-"   
"IT HAS A NAME!" Hal is still holding Amelia's hand when he shouts at the magistrate   
"This establishment, and you are to be sentenced to death" Constance weeps "My boy!" 

Amelia then shows her face to the officers and the magistrate her face, they all bow down "ON YOUR KNEES, BOY!" the magistrate yells to Hal, the only one standing   
"No, no it's quite alright ; all rise , please"   
"Your grace, what is your purpose in this .... establishment? I thought you were in France with their majesties"   
"Yes well , I came home early to see the streets of London and help. I have been chatting with this young man and under his majesty command and my protection for as long as he lives you will not arrest him or harm a hair on his head, if he agrees to keep his promise to me and behave" 

"But your grace-" the magistrate protests 

"You will do as I command sir, none of your nonsence, go about your buisness and help those in need" They don't move "GO!" They immediatly leave, the magistrate goes up to Hal really close and he hates it, "I will catch you when you least expect it, Boy! I will be just around the corner watching you every step!" Hal wants to hit him, his mothers look concerned, but he has Amelia's hand still and doesn't move he simply replies  
"I look forward to showing you around Cheapside" The magistrate leaves in frustration, Amelia laughs.   
Constance then runs up to him and hugs him "So your my mother" he whispers to her 

Constance backs away expecting anger from him, instead he hugs her again "I'm glad of it, but please I need to know" Hal says softley   
"I will tell you everything" Constance takes his hand "Let's get you cleared up, first before tonight"   
The Doctor goes over to Amelia and whispers "time to go" she nods and clears her throat "Harry, I must be going" 

"Must you leave? I mean, I would like you to stay as I owe my life to you" Hal suggests 

Amelia chuckles "No, no, my duty is done here. I have things to do, but if we do meet again ; do not be alarmed if I don't recognise you, I must keep to social regualtions.. its nothing personal" 

Hal grabs her hand "I don't even know your name?" 

"I said you were under my protection so this means I am your guardian angel that can be my name.. see you later Harry" Amelia and The Doctor leave and run into the TARDIS and take off "Onwards, I must find him in the present" Amelia sighs   
"Let's go find him then" The Doctor reassures her


End file.
